


Call Me Sick but This Is What I Need

by sodomizer



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cannibalistic Fantasies, Knife Kink, M/M, Possibly Triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodomizer/pseuds/sodomizer
Summary: Fire had been waiting for at least three hours now, purposely allowing other sisters and brothers to go ahead of him. He wished to be last in line, yearned to take his time with this particular atonement.





	Call Me Sick but This Is What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> My first installment in mine and [kopromancer's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopromancer) eight deadly sins inspired drabbles. This is my take on gula / gluttony.

Fire had been waiting for at least three hours now, purposely allowing other sisters and brothers to go ahead of him. He wished to be last in line, yearned to take his time with this particular atonement. 

“You may begin.” The Cardinal’s voice startles the Ghoul. The realization of what he’s about to admit to finally sets in and his blood spikes with adrenaline. The rush of it is almost too much for him to handle already and he _almost_ convinces himself to make this confession a short one just so he can excuse himself back to his chamber. Fire settles on removing his mask, hoping it’ll bring him some relief. “Cardinal, I’ve been having. . . thoughts. Thoughts that I wouldn’t dare admit to anyone else.” 

“Go on.” Copia’s voice is cold and the Ghoul can’t wait to hear his Cardinal’s disgust.

“It’s in a Ghoul’s nature to have thoughts like these when they are younger and untrained. I’ve been taught to know these thoughts are bad and yet, I cannot stop myself from thinking about _devouring_ someone. Tearing flesh with my teeth, engulfing myself in their blood, making it as carnal as it could possibly be. Having someone sacrifice themselves to me is just so . . . erotic.” The Ghoul stops for a brief moment or two, trying to listen as intently as he could to the Cardinal’s breathing — seeing if there’s an increase in pace, but Copia knows what he’s doing and Fire can only hear deafening silence.

So, he continues on. 

“Do you feel that way at all, Cardinal? I know with your recent promotions, it may be easy to let the idea of being so powerful go to your head.” The Ghoul’s advance is ignored which in turn fuels the fire within him. He has to achieve some reaction. “I think about desecrating _you_ often.” He hisses, allowing his body to slump against the wall between them and a hand to slither down to unbutton and unzip his pants. The action isn’t quiet and Fire hopes his Cardinal heard it. That thought alone causes his arousal to intensify yet, he gathers himself, his job hasn’t been completed. 

“. . . Especially when you’re acting so high and mighty. I’ve been a Ghoul for quite some time and I remember when you were only a swift punch away from being below me, Cardinal.” Fire’s voice is harsh now, incapable of doing much else when he’s so into his thoughts. His words are finally met with a huff of aggravation which urges the Ghoul even further into his fantasies. “That isn’t the case now, is it? Luckily the definition of desecration fits us rather nicely: to treat a sacred place or thing with violent disrespect. You being the sacred thing, of course, my dear Cardinal.”

A strangled sounding gasp comes from the other side of the window and Fire finally allows himself to wrap his hand around his erection. “I think about pressing a blade to your inner thigh. I admire your thighs often. Aether says it’s pathetic, but I just can’t help it. Your whole body just seems like it was made for me to indulge in, to eviscerate, to claim as mine.” He growls at the sudden wave that hits him. Fire’s head is spinning and he nearly allows himself to come then and there, but he can’t let this finish now. His hand’s pace slows and he tries to focus again.

“Back to that blade on your thigh — I’d tease you with how cold it is to your heated flesh, maybe pry the very tip of the blade into your cock. Watching you wince at the change in temperature, it’s almost too much. But the real fun starts when I swiftly swipe your thigh — sweet droplets of blood following the blade as I pull it upward, inching it closer and closer to your groin. The weapon is removed and replaced with my tongue as I lap at the pool of blood I’ve created. You’d be completely at my mercy. I can drink and . . .” Fire’s own words cause a tremor of pleasure to ripple throughout his body and he gasps, his left hand clawing at the floor beneath him. “ — — bite from wherever I want. I’d tear your flesh off with one bite, it’d be so easy.” Spoken through a clenched jaw, he’s hissing and squirming against the wall. “Slapping, biting, spitting, cutting, licking, **_eating_**.” The last word pushes him over the edge, sending him spiraling into a violent orgasm. His body convulses and semen spills onto his stomach, splattering his Sodomizer tattoo with pearlescent droplets, making more of a mess than he anticipated. 

The Ghoul’s moment of pure lust has ended and he’s faced with the embarrassment of his actions. He quickly collects himself, buttoning his pants and placing his mask firmly back onto his head before exiting the booth. Fire can’t bear to view his Cardinal after that, yet he secretly admires the idea of leaving him there — hard and _abandoned_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story and first time writing a fic on my own in a long time so please be kind. ♡
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
